The M-Destined
by johntohigh
Summary: Back in 2006, a guy on MediaMiner did a story called the M-Destined. Now it's 2015 and he hasn't worked on it since. So I decided to do it myself!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya

Age: 24

Mon Abilities: able to shoot solar beams from eyes/fire and heat

Notes: Field Commander

Name: Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Age: 24

Mon Abilities: ice and cold

Notes: Co-2nd in Command

Name: Sora Takenouchi

Age: 24

Mon Abilities: air and wind

Notes: Co-2nd in Command

Name: Koushiro "Shiro" Izumi

Age: 23

Mon Abilities: electricity

Notes: In charge of Intel, Computer Genius, Technician, and Keeps Updated on News

Name: Mimi Tachikawa

Age: 23

Mon Abilities: empathic/plant powers/rock powers/earthquake powers by stomping foot/tactile-teleportation

Notes: tactile-teleportation means that she can only teleport something if she's touching it or if something is touching something else that she is touching such as someone grabs her shirt sleeve.

Name: Dr. Joe Kido

Age: 25

Mon Abilities: water/tsunami

Notes: oldest M-Destined, the diplomat of the group and team doctor

Name: Kari Kamiya

Age: 21

Mon Abilities: telepathic/telekinetic powers

Notes: has latent teleportation powers that have yet to come out

Name: TK Takaishi

Age: 21

Mon Abilities: can shoot plasma bursts

Notes: has latent telepathic abilities that are only just now coming out

Name: Davis Motomiya

Codename: Juggernaut

Age: 21

Digimental: Miracles- healing factor, blocks mental and emotional attacks, super strength and agility, can absorbs kinetic energy down to the atomic scale and can convert it to either to strength, speed, or energy, can shoot mystical energy beams, is telekinetic resistant, high threshold for pain not armored, invulnerable and almost nigh indestructible when armored

Notes: Default Leader. Davis is a lot like the Juggernaut of Marvel Comics fame, nearly unstoppable. But note while armored he may be invulnerable he is not invincible. He can still break a leg or rib, it's just hard to do so and he won't feel any pain. It'll hurt like hell if he armors down before it heals though.

Name: Yolei Inoue

Codename: Valkyrie

Age: 22

Digimental: Freedom- healing factor, wind powers, intangibility, sonic waves, high threshold for pain, super speed and agility

Notes: Computer Whiz and Technician.

Name: Cody Hida

Codename: Samurai

Age: 18

Digimental: Wisdom- healing factor, quake/shockwave powers, can increase density of his mass, ki energy, high threshold for pain, super agility

Notes: martial arts master and perhaps one of the greatest sword masters in the world.

Name: Jun Motomiya

Codename: Slipstream

Age: 25

Digimental: Destiny- healing factor, warping powers, intangibility, can shoot mystical energy bursts, high threshold for pain not armored, semi-invulnerable when armored, super agility

Notes: Her warping abilities allow her to give the illusion of super speed sort of like Rapidmon warps from place to place. She can also speed up or slow down kinetic energy. For example she can speed up the molecules of ice until it is water vapor.


	2. Chapter 2

Half of the M-Destined can be found guarding the rich, young genius Ken Ichijouji as he oversaw his workers loading new robotic parts onto one of his supply ships to be sent off. Mr. Ichijouji had called upon the M-Destined because he had been having quite a bit of trouble with a super-powered group that had been harassing him. Claiming he had no clue as to why someone would want to attack him, he pleaded for help. The M-Destined gladly offered their services and sent Izzy, Kari, Jyou, and Tai to act as extra security.

The M-Destined were a group of humons formed five years ago by the telepathic humon scientist Gennai Eniac. A humon, sometimes also called a mutant, was a person born with a digimon gene; this gene was commonly referred to as an M-Gene. If a person had this gene then they were born with powers beyond that of a normal human being. Gennai began the M-Destined to help fight against those that would use their powers for evil. Gennai hand chose the eight members of the team based on their powers, the fact that they knew each other already (and thus hopefully they would work more cohesively) and other helpful attributes such as computer or medical skills.

The cargo was being loaded at one of Mr. Ichijouji's private docks, which was a blessing in a way as it lessened the possible likelihood of bystander injuries should a battle take place. The only people that were there besides the workers were a couple of businessmen who were being sent by Ken to oversee the handling of the shipment when it reached its destination.

Kari took guard duty close to Ken, so that she could put up a telekinetic shield quickly if she needed. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt, gray slacks, and gray tennis shoes. A golden ponytail holder held her beautiful brown, shoulder-length hair back.

Jyou also stood in close distance to Ken in case he had to quickly administer medical attention. He was dressed in an ocean blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and boots. His dark blue hair was tied back with a black leather cord and he wore a small pair of rectangular glasses on his face.

Izzy stood among the group of businessmen waiting to board the ship; he had his PDA in hand as he cycled through the views from the surveillance cameras he'd installed all around the docks. He wore black loafers, black dress pants, and a maroon golf shirt.

Their team leader was among the throng of workers loading equipment. He wore a pair of black work pants and a large dark orange shirt. On his head was a pair of swimming goggles with metallic orange, oval mirror lenses. The goggles were a remainder from childhood and when he had first developed his powers. When his powers first manifested years ago Tai couldn't control the solar beams that fired from his eyes. So, his parents took him to Gennai, who outfitted Tai with a pair of goggles with orange diginite lenses. Nowadays, he generally doesn't need them anymore as he has gained control of his powers, but he has kept them around just in case he loses control such as if he is very stressed out or for various other reasons. In fact he had them over his eyes now, not wanting to risk loosing control around the number of people around the docks and the expensive hardware.

The four made sure they kept alert and had their digicrest watches at the ready. The watches were made of chromedigizoid with an elastic band of the same metal. The band had their personal crest on each side. The watch faces looked like the season one digivices. The watches's normal displays told the time, the day of the week, the month and date, and they also automatically adjusted to the time zone you were in at that present time. They also had 4 buttons, two in each side. One was the for their com link, another was their silent distress beckon, the third would bring up an interactive holographic map, and the last was an outfit button. The outfit button was like the one on Gohan's watch that materialized his Great Saiyaman outfit; their button would materialize the M-Destined's black leather battle-suit.

Ken stepped up onto a large metal crate that was about the size of a small car and got everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, after we load this last set," he said pointing to the few around, "we can send the ship on its way," After saying this he stepped off the crate and began to head over to another nearby armored box.

"Oh no, you won't! **Tempest Gale!** " a strong voice called out as Ken was blasted back with a gust of wind. A feminine figure could be seen flying out from a building she seemed to have just phased from off to the side of the docks. She flew on silver wings reminiscent of SlashAngemon's as she swooped down scattering most of the others still on the ground before circling back around.

The M-Destined quickly went to work after materializing their suits that like the ninja suits from Power Rangers Ninja Storm with their corresponding crest on the left side of the chest in a different color. Kari then created a shield around Ken, Jyou, and herself; while Jyou began making sure that Ken was ok. Tai and Izzy meanwhile took the fight to the female opponent.

" **Terra Beams!** " Tai shouted as orange solar beam shot forth from his goggled eyes.

The silver armor-clad female easily dodged out of the way before raising a violet leather gloved hand and taking aim at Tai with one of her silver Valkyriemon-like crossbows, " **Typhonic Arrows!** "

Tai dived out of the way as arrows rain down. Izzy's fingers began to spark as he raised his hand up and electricity arced from his fingertips while yelling, " **Electro Shocker!** "

The woman fell to the ground after being electrocuted, as he was about to electrify her again . . .

" **Ki Fists!** " was heard as Izzy got knocked back by two fist shaped ki blasts. The blasts came from the gauntlet armored fist of a black leather-clad young male who was dashing around from the building the armored female had flown from his titanium armored boots and chest plate glimming in the sunlight. He looked over toward his fallen comrade as she shook off the electricity's effects. Unsheathing the black handled samurai sword on his back he spoke to her, his voice muffled by the black ninja mask that covered his lover face as he blocked another electric attack from Izzy, "Valkyrie, go I'll handle things over here."

"Will do, Samurai," the female replied standing her purple leather suit slightly charred but none the worse for wear. She then began to make her way toward the pieces of cargo that were still left unloaded.

"Not so fast, **Terra . . .** " Tai began trying to intercept the winged girl before he was struck from a surprise attack.

" **Rapid Fire!"** shouted a female voice as another armor clad warrior appeared a few feet in front of Tai firing multiple bronze colored blasts at him from her aqua clad hands. "Go on Valkyrie, I got this guy for you," said the female garbed in aqua colored leather as the aquamarine gem set into her bronze bustier armor that was shaped like the almost figure-eight looking symbol of destiny pulsated.

"Thanks, Slipstream," Valkyrie said as she continued onward.

As Valkyrie neared the pieces of the shipment still left out she was confronted by Jyou who had finished treating Ken's minor concussion.

" **Hydro Spray!** " he yelled as pressurized stream of water erupted from his hands toward Valkyrie.

" **Raven's Caw!** " she countered with an echoing sonic wave that emanated from her silver and violet helm shaped like Valkyriemon's.

The two blasts met each other with equal strength as both fought to gain the upper hand.

Kari was about to use her telekinetic powers to begin moving the rest of the cargo onto the ship after which she would begin helping her teammates. Before she could though, a golden form flew down behind Jyou and began advancing toward one of the crates.

This warrior was dressed from helm to boots in golden armor exactly like Magnamon's except the boots didn't have clawed toes. Set in the center of the chest plate was the symbol of Miracles in blue diamonds. Under the armor he wore a navy blue leather suit.

Kari tossed several huge empty oil barrels at him before sending a wave of telekinetic afterwards hoping to knock him back.

" **Magna Punch!** " He yelled his arms gleaming with golden light as he punched the oil drums, his gold illuminated, blue-clad fists totally destroying the barrels as he trudged onward pushing through the telekinetic waves.

" **Light's Anguish!** " was screamed by Kari as she blasted the golden warrior with a mental attack, hoping to bring him to his knees and quickly end the battle.

The armored man dropped to a knee clutching his head as he screamed, but then the golden warrior's screams turned to what sounded like a deep chuckle as he rose back up. Kari was so shocked that she could only gap in stunned awe for a few moments.

"Sorry, Angel Eyes, but mind games don't work on me. Nothing stops the Juggernaught," he said this as his arms began to glow golden again. " **Magna Blast!"** he exclaimed as golden mystical beams radiated forth at Kari. Thankfully her shield was up but she was still knocked back by the blast into a stack of oil drums.

"Kari!" Tai yell before he was laid out with an uppercut when his opponent warped forward while he was distracted.

This caused a domino effect as Izzy was distracted by Tai's yell of distress he was knocked down by a **Ki Blade** (like a **Ki Fist** , but in the form of an arc of ki energy done from a sword slash) from Samurai. Jyou who had been in another powers deadlock with Valkyrie, turned his head in Izzy's direction having seen him go down out the corner of his eye. Jyou's momentary loss of focus was all Valkyrie needed as her **Raven's Caw** was able to overpower his **Hydro Spray** sending Jyou crashing to the ground

Finally the golden warrior now known as the Juggernaught reached an armored crate. Turning the special lock to release the seal he lifted the top to peak inside. Seeing it held what they mainly wished to retrieve he closed and locked it back before lifting it up above his head.

"Slipstream, get us out of here! Open a gate I don't want you trying to warp us directly with you still recovering from that mind attack! Valkyrie, make sure she has a little breathing room!" Juggernaught ordered with a commanding voice before stating, "It's not worth it to get anything else and try to fight the M-Destined at the same time!"

"Consider it done, **Tempest Gale!** " Valkyrie complied, her ring-link belt that had a large medallion at the buckle with the symbol for freedom (3 wind squiggles with 3 stars arcing over them) set into it in amethyst gems jingling from the wind as she knocked Tai, Izzy and Jyou way back, off the docks, and into the water with her attack just as they were beginning to regroup.

"On it Bro!" replied the female known as Slipstream began opening a pulsating gateway as her bronze armored boots, thigh bands, long wrist bracelets, metallic visor (it looked like half of one of those holy rings around Cherubimon's ears), and chest armor glowed brightly.

Samurai went through it first after nodding his Ankylomon samurai helmed head in respect in the direction the M-Destined had been thrown; the owl eyed symbol for wisdom that was set into the forehead of his helm with pitch black obsidian stones glowing slightly as he did so. Valkyrie then rose off the ground, light glinting off her wings and bustier armor, and glided through. Next, Slipstream hopped through as Juggernaught made his way over to the gate. He turned his head when he heard an angry hiss as Kari used her powers to throw the barrels off of herself.

Staring at her he gave that deep sounding chuckle again, "Don't worry, Cutie, I have a feeling we'll bump into each other again." He then quickly stepped through the portal and it disappeared in a flare of bronze light.


End file.
